


宛若天堂

by Darchi



Series: 愿得一人心 [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Bucky, Punching, Soul Bond, pre-serum steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（本文为《All This And Heaven Too》的中文翻译，原作详细信息可见note。）<br/>摘要：<br/>联结之后，Steve想给Bucky一个惊喜：带他去跳舞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	宛若天堂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/gifts).
  * A translation of [All This And Heaven Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373458) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



接下来的一周，Steve发现时间的概念并不可靠。

Bucky不得不在家里再多待几天，直到所有的费洛蒙从他的身体中代谢完毕为止。热潮期的狂热逐渐远去，而一切却似乎莫名的越加甜蜜，越加真实。因为对Steve来说，能让omega喘息呻吟或是在床单上扭动身躯的每一次抚摸、每一个词汇，都变得不再困难。

尽管Bucky说他讨厌被困在家里，说他这时候应该出去工作，好赶在冬天来临前赚点钱，Steve也还是能感觉到他的沉迷。他喜欢他们整天待在床上，交谈，爱抚，彼此亲近。

 

尤其是现在，所有的一切都不同了。Steve能持续不断的感觉到Bucky的感受，就跟第六感一样，他能感觉到omega情绪中的纤细卷须，感觉到omega的思想与自己的缠绕在一起，仿若黏连在皮肤上的蛛丝。这本该让人觉得毛骨悚然，事实却并非如此。

与那相反，这是让人再安心不过的事。当他在夜间保持清醒，他能感觉到Bucky梦境的影子，就算他们不在同一个房间，他也能感知到那个人嘴边的微笑。

 

而时间总是背信弃义，浮躁易变。三四天的时间如同白驹过隙，在Steve意识到之前，Bucky已经走出了门，徒留空虚。

（到底是他自己感觉空虚，还是omega感觉空虚，Steve也分辨不出来。他们的情绪如此轻易地就混合到了一起。）

 

起初，当Bucky离开家，工作、玩乐、担起一切omega本不需承担的担子时，要感知他变得有些困难，这意外的让人难受，感觉像是自己再次变成了躯壳中所唯一栖息的灵魂。但那很快出现好转，Bucky的思绪再次紧贴着Steve的出现了。Bucky的感觉，他所感受到的阳光、汗水，还有他的微笑，都重现了。尽管才过了几天时间，却感觉生来就该如此，仿佛Bucky一直都存在于他体内的某个地方，Steve唯一要做的就是找到他。

 

不管Steve多么想，他依然不能确切的知道Bucky现在在做什么，不知道那个人在注视什么东西，嗅着什么味道。但他的确知道那个人心中是什么感受，知道他何时在微笑，何时被惹恼，何时想回家，何时在思念他。Bucky似乎非常想念他。Steve知道那个人可以像自己一样感觉到他的感受，那是共通的，这让他从内到外都觉得暖洋洋的，觉得兴奋。

 

就这么过了几天，Bucky每个晚上都会回家。他们的联结中有那么多的微笑和澎湃的爱意，Steve几乎不能呼吸。Steve喜欢他回家，喜欢他的归来让自己别再去胡思乱想。但那还是不够，起码在感觉上还是不够，因为Bucky明明该是待在家里接受照顾的那个人，却要整日整日的工作。Steve才应该替他承担那些，却难以做到。

但他还是可以做一些事情的，不是什么大事，因为他们也负担不起，却的确有 **一些什么** 是可以做的，希望那足够了。

 

James Buchanan Barnes喜欢的事情有很多。香烟，廉价的威士忌，昂贵的威士忌，棉花糖，苹果被烘焙过的味道，美美的睡个大懒觉，狠狠地熬个通宵，而他最喜欢的，也常常抱怨说做不够的，则是跳舞。

当他们还只是朋友的时候，Steve偶尔会跟他一起出游，注视Bucky领着beta女孩子旋转起舞，或是对着年纪大一些的alpha肆意微笑。那时的Steve总是讨厌看到那个人和其他人在一起，但他也从不能否认那样的Bucky看起来很美，动作优雅，眼睛闪着光亮。

 

Steve，话说回来，一直不怎么会跳舞，而且在酒吧里也不怎么会引人注意，但也许……也许，当有了合适的舞伴，这一切都会改变。

 

“Steve？”Bucky的头发朝后梳着，脸颊染着红晕。Steve能看到他身上的细汗让肌肤闪着光，那个人看起来美极了，却有些困惑。他抬起一边眉毛看着Steve。“你在这里干嘛？”

他的声音里有困惑，主要是困惑，Steve不能怪他——Bucky以为他会呆在家里，做饭或者画画或者读书——但也有兴奋，因为Steve感觉到他们的联结温暖而甜蜜。

 

“我来接你，”Steve过了一会才回答。不知道为什么，他也有些脸红。

他心里从不怀疑Bucky会喜欢，他会笑起来，会去跳舞，会去喝酒，但Steve还是感觉到一点点紧张，一点点羞涩。就像第一次约自己的心上人出门一般。“我想……我想带你出去。跳舞。也许先吃个晚餐，如果你觉得饿的话。”

现在，他已经能更好的分辨出Bucky从联结中所传来的各种感受了，所以他很容易感受到了惊讶（莫名的骚动和新鲜感，还有一股清风，裹挟着快乐与紧张），兴奋（像是一波急流，血流加快，心脏开始疯狂的跃动，每一条神经都准备好去表达，去经历，去 **感受** ），还有简单的、甜蜜的爱情，让Steve心脏涨起来，大到胸腔几乎都要塞不下，让他觉得温暖而惬意。

“从没想过你会跳舞，Stevie，”Bucky回答。他咧开嘴笑了，调侃着，却还是朝前走过来。有那么一秒钟，Steve想象如果此时此地亲吻这个omega会是什么样的光景，Bucky的嘴唇会是什么样的触感，那个人的手臂会怎么样环在他的颈间，把他拉的更近。

但他不可以那么做，因为他们还在外面，人们可以看得到的地方。就算他们已经是彼此的伴侣（即使在外面接吻也绝不可能改变这个事实）也不行。Steve能做的，只是走上前，让Bucky握住他伸出的手。

 

那个人脸上带着微笑，嘴大大的咧开，Steve伸出手，但他们的手还没碰到一起，一群身影便出现在Bucky身后。四个男人。Steve突然意识到了他约会计划中的缺陷。当然了，会有其他人和Bucky同时下工。有那么一会，Steve担心那个人和自己在一起会觉得尴尬，因为那意味着承认他的伴侣是Steve这样虚弱而无力的家伙。

但Bucky只是笑，拉着他的手垂到身侧，这样才好转过身看着那些人（Steve以为他们是他的朋友）。Omega从来都只是一语带过，但Steve总觉得他们不只是同事而已。

有段时间，尽管那在现在看起来像是梦话，他甚至觉得他们可能会发展成恋人。

 

Bucky张开嘴想说什么，却没说出来，因为那些人当中有个人先开口了。

他是个alpha，即使是Steve也可以一眼分辨出来，而且是个强大健壮的alpha，肩膀宽阔，发色幽深，抬起一条眉毛上下打量着Steve，仿佛他是某场较量中的敌人，区别只是他们知道两个人永远不可能是同一个重量级。

 

“别跟我说这是你的alpha，Jimmy小子，”那个alpha嘲讽的说着，专项Bucky。Steve不知道为什么在听到其他人用奇怪而陌生的昵称称呼Bucky时觉得那么愤怒，但他的确愤怒了。也许是因为这意味着某种亲密的表象，而没有人该和那个人那么亲密。

“他看起来连一百磅都不到。他能——”

 

那个alpha做了个下流的手势，Steve脸红起来，同时也觉得生气，因为没人该这么讲话，没人该这么对他的伴侣讲话。他转身看着Bucky，而后者早已经朝前走了过去。尽管Steve看不到他的脸，他也知道omega的眼睛里肯定闪着愤怒的光。

Bucky的姿势，Bucky抬着头、挺直肩膀的样子；还有他们联结中所传来的微弱的愤怒还有混杂的思绪，让Steve也朝前一步，站到omega身旁（后者比他高出一个头，可以轻易地把他折成两截）。

“你说什么，”Bucky嘶声说，听起来仿佛就要吐出毒液，仿佛想用他的声音把那些人砍做两段。“你刚刚说什——”

 

Steve拉住Bucky的胳膊，从他们的联结中传去一波清明的镇定，并不让人刺痒，像是抚慰着暴露伤口的水流。

“算了，Buck，这不值得，”他低声说。他的确是这么想的。他已经习惯了这类言辞，它们已经无法再折磨他了。这些话很伤人，却不会让他愤怒。说实在的，现在它们还有什么重要的？Bucky就在这里，而他也已经为约会谋划了好几周。

 

那些人，那些Steve本以为是Bucky朋友的家伙，只是怪笑。之前讲话的那个alpha走上前来。他看起来比刚才还要高，比Steve高，这是当然的，但也比Bucky还高，而且显然十分自信。

“哦，我不是故意要惹你生气的，”那个人说。尽管他的声音很轻，却依然嘲讽。Steve握紧拳头，咬紧牙关。“我只想说，如果他没办法 **满足** 你的omega需求，你知道要去哪里找我。”

 

他朝Bucky递过挑逗的眼神，仿佛嫌自己的话说的还不够清楚似的。Steve的脸烧起来，要压抑自己的愤怒变得很难。但他得为了Bucky这么做，因为他知道那个人在带着血迹斑斑的嘴唇和青紫淤血的眼睛回家时承受着多大的痛苦。

Steve的一只手还放在Bucky的胳膊上，没有用力，只是放在那里。Steve想把自己的伴侣拉回来，再次跟他说这不值得生气，说他们该走了，但已经太迟了。

 

那个alpha似乎没预料到Bucky会做出什么反应，肯定是这样的（Steve忍不住好奇他们当中是不是真的有人了解Bucky），但那给了Bucky额外的优势。他快速上前三步，揍上那个alpha的脸。

那一拳力道很重，而作为一个omega并不需要对此解释什么。Steve感觉自己几乎听到了那个alpha颧骨碎裂的声音，他自己的牙齿也碰到一起。一秒钟之后，那个人的鼻血喷涌而出，顺着脸滴落到白色T恤上。有那么一会，没人动作，没人说话，也没人呼吸，所有人都只是在边上看着。有那么一会，Steve感觉到小小的满足，甚至是骄傲，因为光用看的就知道那一拳重的要死。

 

但那没持续多久，因为Bucky还站在那里，大口喘着粗气。那个alpha可能是被吓到了，但那只持续了一会。没过多久他就举起自己的拳头反击，打中了Bucky的下颌。

 

Steve看不到具体情况，因为omega背对着他站着，但他能感觉得到。疼痛从他们的联结里渗过来，就像融化了的铅块，滚烫、灼热。刚刚还在怪笑的那群家伙现在恐慌起来，跑过来把那个alpha朝后拉——后者看起来跟他们一样震惊——虽然没有明文规定，但却有一条像是约定俗成的：不能动手打omega。

绝对不能。

 

但Steve在乎的不是那个，因为Bucky不只是一个omega，他是Bucky，他的伴侣，他最好的朋友，而他受伤了。

别人只要三步就可以走到的地方他需要走四五步，但在那之后他便到了Bucky身边，看到了那个alpha的拳头所造成的伤害。Omega的唇瓣被磕破了，慢慢渗出血。Steve能看出来他刚刚打到了Bucky什么位置，那里的皮肤红肿了。他知道用不了多久，那里就会变成一片青紫。

“哦天哪，Buck，你还好吗，疼不疼，他有——他没有打掉你的牙齿吧，他有——”Steve磕磕绊绊的说着，不太确定要做什么。因为情况往往是反过来的，通常他都是挨揍的那一个，而Bucky负责善后和照料。

 

“比以往感觉棒多了，”omega回答。直到现在Steve才意识到Bucky染血的嘴唇上有一丝笑意，“你知道为什么吗，Stevie？”

Bucky转过头，朝街上吐了一口血沫。他咧开嘴笑，齿间还带着红色。“因为我明天就可以让这个白痴被开除，因为他打了我。”那个人看起来近乎危险，恶毒，但Steve爱他，他得勉强自己才能忍住把鲜血从Bucky唇边吻去的欲望。

 

幸运的是，Bucky并没留给他太多时间去纠结，因为他不能那么做。于是，他用揍过那个alpha的手牵住Steve，紧紧握住。“走吧，我们走。”他这么说。Steve点了点头，跟着离开。

 

结果最后他们也没去跳舞。他们最终回到了他们蜗居的那个小客厅里，Steve跪在地上，Bucky坐在椅子里，下唇和半张脸都红肿着，跟Steve想到的一样。

Steve面前放了一盆水，Steve用一件他不怎么喜欢的衣服袖子沾了沾水——浴巾比恤衫更难清理，所以Steve尽量不去用。

“弯下身，”他跟Bucky说，等着那个人照做之后才继续，“这会疼，但那都是你的错，所以我拒绝对此感到抱歉。”

 

但他的确感觉到歉意，起码当Bucky瑟缩的时候就立刻感觉到了歉意。然而，没有其他的选择。他得清理伤口。所以Steve用恤衫的袖扣轻轻蘸着omega磕破的唇瓣，尽可能放轻动作。

“你知道，你本可以不出声，”在一段时间的沉默之后，Steve说。因为他得说出来，因为他不能再让Bucky这么做了。他自己已经卷入了太多的打斗，没必要让那个人也带着瘀伤和鲜血回家。“我没放在心上。”

 

Bucky嗤笑一声。Steve的手滑了一下，袖边过于用力的碰到了Bucky唇上的小伤口，害它再次流血。不是很严重，但足以在白色布料上留下新的鲜红印记。

“不，我做不到，”Bucky回答，话音有些模糊，因为Steve还在为他处理伤口。“因为他居然那么说你。任何人也不能那样侮辱我的alpha。”

虽然他本意并非如此，但Steve的心底还是觉得雀跃，他把那压下去。就跟Bucky每次这么称呼他一样，这提醒了他，他们的确是伴侣。当然，这意味着Bucky也知道他的想法。偶尔，Steve不怎么像平日一样喜欢他们的联结。

 

尤其是当Steve收回手时，Bucky咧嘴笑了起来。“你喜欢我这么做，承认吧。你跟我一样想揍他。”

他可以撒谎。Steve当然可以撒谎，但Bucky可以感觉得出，就像他刚刚肯定也感觉到他内心的雀跃一样，所以撒谎是徒劳的。而且，Steve从来不擅长撒谎，尤其是在面对Bucky时。所以他现在压根没去尝试，只是转了转眼睛，而后点头。

“的确。但我也更喜欢你在打架之前的脸，”他补充到，免得让Bucky过于自满。对方回了他一个温暖的调笑。

 

“哦Steve，你这是在告诉我你喜欢的是我的脸？”Bucky问。他俯下身，用一根手指抚弄Steve的下巴，眼睛里闪着快乐的光。再细微不过的碰触，却让Steve的脊椎自上而下的涌过一阵战栗。

他笑起来，小小的轻笑，伸手去捉Bucky的手。

“不，当然不是，”Steve过了一会才回答，“我选择与你终生联结，是因为你的人品好极了。”

 

这本是个玩笑，反讽，却不知怎么听起来不像。也不知道是因为Bucky看着他的样子还是因为Steve讲话的语气，他说不出原因。但它的确说出口了。Bucky看了他一会，而后弯下腰吻了他。对Steve来说，在一层层的自我情感之下能感受到Bucky的感觉依然很棒。

他回应了这个吻。他当然会回应。Bucky的唇尝起来就像鲜血，还沾着水，湿润着。Steve热爱这个吻的每一秒。他用Bucky应得到的方式吻着他，轻轻的，温柔的，还有最重要的，满怀爱意。

 

“抱歉搞砸了我们的约会，”omega咕哝着，然后朝后退了退。他们的手还握在一起。“不是故意的。我保证下次约会的时候不会被揍了，好吗？”

Steve忍不住笑起来。还真是Bucky会说的话，就跟他一直以来所了解的一样。“那就好。”他附和着，朝前靠了靠，弥补了他们俩之间的几毫米距离，轻柔的吻了Bucky，想让那种触感再多留一会儿。“就像之前说的，我喜欢你脸上没有瘀伤和鲜血的样子。”

 

也许Steve多花了一秒钟才退回来，但他们俩都不在意。Bucky的眼睛追随着Steve，看着他站起来，人却还是一动不动，只有眼睛在黯淡的光线里闪着光。他很美，尽管他的嘴唇肿着，脸上有瘀伤，他的手还被Steve拉着，粗糙的指尖曳过Steve瘦弱苍白的皮肤。

这不是什么新点子了，因为感觉不像，但当Steve拖起手中的那只手，等待Bucky挑着眉站起来的时候，却依然让人兴奋。

 

Omega本该娇小而纤细，瘦弱而甜蜜，Bucky却都不符合。然而，他的动作依然有omega应该拥有的优雅。他朝Steve靠过来，直到两个人的胸口几乎碰到一起。Steve能感受到Bucky视线里的喜悦，这让他觉得心痒不已。

“我有没有告诉过你，你是我倒了霉才碰见的最坏的混蛋？”Bucky问他，声音里都是调侃，但就算没有联结中涌动着的温暖和甜蜜，Steve也不会相信他所说的任何一个字。

 

“我有没有告诉过你闭嘴吻我？”Steve回应着，把手放到Bucky的臀上，左手大拇指滑到omega的T恤下面。“因为如果没说过的话，我绝对要补上。”

他的声音和Bucky的眼睛里都有一丝笑意，却依然沉默着，因为不到一秒钟之后，Bucky的确按Steve的要求做了，他吻了他。动作很轻，却不会让人误解成是亲吻之外的东西。Bucky的嘴唇还裂着，所以动作非常轻柔。而这也算得上小小的完美，正是Steve所需要的。

 

他们的嘴唇还印在一起，缓慢的厮磨。Steve的舌头伸出来舔着Bucky的唇，omega抬起胳膊绕住Steve窄窄的肩膀。这既不能算是拥抱，也不能算是标准的舞蹈姿势，但话说回来，他们也没有音乐伴奏，只有以彼此的心跳为拍，共享的呼吸为调。

Steve从来不擅长跳舞，所以Bucky很自然的担任了引导的角色，轻轻推了他一下，让Steve退后一步。他们依然搂在一起，所以当Bucky朝一边动作的时候，Steve也紧随着做同样的动作。当omega重新退回去的时候，他让Bucky拉着他一起朝一侧摇摆。

 

舞步只有四步，循环往复，仿佛是上辈子的记忆一样，Steve记起Bucky曾在那个狭小的客厅里教过他。他那时还不到十五岁，而Bucky已经比他还要高了，肩膀也更宽。他拉起Steve的手，告诉他学会跳舞很重要。

Omega女孩喜欢跳舞，Bucky还冲他眨了眨眼。而十五岁的Steve确信自己会成为omega，他笑起来，由着Bucky把自己拉的近了些。他没留神听课，只留意了那个人散发出的温暖，还有Bucky扶在他臀部的手。

 

即使过了这么多年，Steve所留心的东西还是没有变化。Bucky的一只手沿着他的脊柱抚摸，上上下下，另一只手拨弄着Steve后颈上的短发。他们的嘴唇一遍遍的厮磨，这几乎，只是几乎，让Steve忘了要怎么动作。

Bucky也不会让他忘的。因为当Steve不得不思考、记忆舞步的时候，和那个人跳舞似乎已经成为和呼吸一样简单的事。

 

Steve还没留神的时候，他们已经开始了旋转舞步。或者说，Bucky正让他们俩旋转起来，他在轻轻把Steve朝后推时加了一点力气，半秒之后又把他拉的比之前更近。他们摇摆着，跳着舞，转着圈。Bucky让Steve感觉仿佛此刻很熟悉，仿佛之前曾经历过一千次。

尽管他在退后时会怀念那个人留在他唇瓣上的呼吸，Steve还是推后了。他没办法理所当然的靠住Bucky的肩膀，所以他只是稍微靠上omega的胸膛，听着Bucky的心跳。Bucky和他一起动作，扶了扶他的头，在Steve的太阳穴上印下一个吻。

 

“想不想听一个秘密？”Bucky的声音很轻，词汇甚至没有说出声。Steve靠着omega的胸口点头。“我想揍那混蛋的脸已经想了一年多了。”

他不知道他本期待能听到什么，也许是什么浪漫的东西，也许是某种困惑，但这个秘密还是让Steve笑出声，笑声被Bucky的恤衫和身体挡住，闷闷的。

“好吧，很高兴能助你一臂之力，亲爱的，”Steve回答，而后从他们的联结中 **感觉** 到了Bucky的笑，明亮、阳光，带着一点调侃。

“亲爱的，哈？”

Steve也许有一点脸红了，他的面颊热起来，却没有退后，只是紧了紧绕在Bucky臀部的手指。“唔， **伙计** 听起来不怎么合适了，不是吗？”

 

这回轮到Bucky笑出声了。他的确笑了，指甲刮擦着Steve颈部的皮肤，让他颤抖起来。

“的确有点道理，洋娃娃，”omega低声说。他咯咯笑着，话语有一半落到了Steve的头发上。Steve退后一些抬头看着Bucky，抬起一边眉毛。

“洋娃娃？”他问。Bucky还在咧着嘴笑，他们还在跳着舞。“你真该为自己感到羞耻。我可是你强壮的大块头alpha男子汉。”

 

Steve原以为Bucky会大笑，也许舞步会乱上一两拍，但那个人并没有。他只是低头看了一会Steve，脚步依然领着他摇摆。

“是的，你是。”他说着，微笑着吻了他的唇。那个微笑似乎也沾染到了Steve的脸上，即使在Bucky退开之后也没有消失。

Steve想不出要说什么。

 

所以他一言不发，只是继续跳着舞，抬头看着Bucky，舔过他的唇，集中精力去感受，而不是表达。就算在他们联结之前，Steve也一直可以很好的读懂Bucky的想法，但他现在甚至不再需要寻找任何线索了。Bucky整个人都在他面前，让他去看，去感受。

“我爱你，”Steve最后这么说。他们还在跳舞，Bucky的眼睛闪着光芒，却依然柔软。“你知道的，对吗？”

 

Bucky的眸子里藏着一颗超新星，如此闪耀，甚至足以让Steve失明。在他心底某一块不那么私密的角落，Steve对自己发誓以后要更频繁的告诉omega这句话，每天每天。

“我知道，”Bucky低语。这几个字从Bucky的唇间逸出，混着他的呼吸。他紧了紧环住Steve脖颈的手臂，然后手滑到他的肩膀，捧起他的脸，这样看了他一会。

Steve以为会有一个吻，却迟迟没有落下。omega靠上前来，把他们的额头碰到一起。两个人的眼睛都闭了起来。

他们不再跳舞了，Steve没留意他们到底是何时停下舞步的，但这样更好。因为像现在这样，他们的鼻子不再戳着对方了，Bucky的手指也不那么四处滑动了。

 

“我不知道没有你的话该怎么办，Stevie，”omega喃喃说着，指尖摩挲着Steve的皮肤，仿佛他是用珍贵的牛奶和易碎的玻璃做成的，而不是血肉。

“唔，也许你会找一个能帮你揍人而不需要你自己动手的alpha？”

Steve在开玩笑，但他的语气中也许还是沾着一些忧伤。那是Bucky理应得到的，拥有某个能照顾他的人。Steve知道他永远不能为那个人做到这一点。

 

Bucky静静的笑了，低了低头，把他们的嘴唇碰到一起，吻着Steve的嘴角，然后是他的脸颊。也许他是想让Steve闭嘴，但那并没有起效。

“那样的话你甚至不需要再去工作了，所以你就不会四处欺负同事，”他又微笑着加了一句，这样Bucky就不会退开让他闭嘴。

“你觉得我可能会成为那种整天坐在家里搔首弄姿的omega吗？”Bucky吻他。omega的声音柔软而调侃，和这句玩笑配合的很好，这让人感觉不错。

“很有可能。”Steve在脑子里想象着，Bucky穿着昂贵的衣服，营养充足，永远暖和，从来不必被迫和他一起裹着毯子分享身体上的热气，就为了避免让他冻僵。他会健康又快乐。

这让人痛苦，远比他预料的要痛的多。

“你的alpha会满足你的一切要求，把你宠到天上去，”Steve说，稍稍紧了紧环住Bucky臀部的手，仿佛在提醒自己，不管他现在说的是什么，Bucky也还是他的。

 

omega沉吟了一会，似乎在思考。Steve又想告诉Bucky他爱他了——就算他没办法说上一百遍，他也会不断的重复，直到Bucky把那几个字牢牢刻在每个细胞里——但他没有。omega知道的，而Steve宁可用自己的精力去做其他事情，比如在Bucky的脸颊、鼻梁还有下巴的瘀伤上洒下一个个吻。

他太沉浸其中了，甚至忘了那个人还没有回答他。而当Bucky开口，他的声音柔和却沉稳，每字每句都清晰无比。

“那么我会他妈的很可怜，因为他们会把我从小就爱上那个珍贵、温柔、骨瘦如柴的布鲁克林小子夺走。”

 

有那么一会，除了他们的呼吸之外没有了任何声音。Steve不知道要说什么，那些话让他觉得温暖，甘美，安全，所以他只做了当下能想到的第一件事。Bucky依然不来吻他，所以Steve代替他靠上前去。他们的嘴唇碰到一起，他吻了那个omega，把每点每滴的爱、信任与忠诚都注入这个吻里。

即使不是热潮期，这个吻也依然热情。当他们最终分开，两个人都有些喘不上气，却依然紧紧地靠在一起，感受彼此的体温。

 

Bucky想说什么并不难猜，Steve忍不住觉得愧疚，觉得愚笨——Bucky当然能感觉到他偶尔有多么焦虑，因为自己不够好，配不上那个人，因为他担心Bucky，因为他在未来的某个时点希望他能找到另一个alpha。

他知道那很傻，但他忍不住。尽管Steve知道这些念头会伤害到omega也是如此。

 

Steve的眼睛不知何时闭了起来，他也没再费心去睁眼，只是专心感受他们的联结，感受Bucky说话时拂过自己嘴唇的呼吸。

“我懂的，”他喃喃说着，真心实意的，“我懂了。我会，你知道，我会停下来。不再担心个不停，不再提什么约会或是其他的……”

Bucky笑起来，他的声音甜蜜而欢欣。他转了下头，把脑袋埋得低了一些，鼻梁蹭着Steve的颈侧，在他的下颌上落下一个吻。Steve的眼睛睁开了，他抬起手梳理Bucky柔软的头发。

“我完全不是这个意思，”Bucky说着，慢慢后退了一些。他的眼睛闪着明亮的光，Steve爱他爱到觉得疼痛。“我喜欢约会。跳舞、喝酒、出去玩，你知道我有多喜欢。只是……只是别再怀疑个不停了，Stevie。你能为我做到这一点吗？”

 

在他意识到之前，Steve已经在不停点头了。他把垂在Bucky脸庞前的一绺头发拨开，那长的有些太长了。有那么一瞬间，Steve觉得惋惜，因为他们没有足够的钱让omega去两个街区外的理发店剪剪头发，但他随后便把这个想法扔到了一边。Bucky已经说了，别再怀疑，所以Steve会尽力做到。

“你想要什么都行，Bucky，”他回答。Bucky对他灿烂的微笑着，Steve担心Bucky的嘴唇又要开始流血了，而那个人似乎并不在乎，只是用手臂环住Steve把他拉近。

 

“你。只想要你。”Bucky回答。简单的几个字，却让Steve感觉身轻如羽，只有那个人环住他的手臂才把他留在了地面上。

 “好。”Steve咕哝着，话语埋进Bucky恤衫的布料中。Bucky看不见他的微笑，却肯定可以感觉到他的笑容。他喜欢这感觉。“因为你已经拥有我了。”


End file.
